


Queen of Ice and Waves

by C31ticM00n



Category: Frozen (2013), Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Hans Has A Twin, Hans Has Fire Powers, Historical Inaccuracy, Loki Is Trying, Please Don't Kill Me, So Does His Twin, Timeline What Timeline, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C31ticM00n/pseuds/C31ticM00n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the intervention of a god, Elsa's parents make a radically different choice than they did in canon, with tragic results. But Fate isn't quite done with the Snow Queen yet, and soon rumors of ruthless pirates who can command the elements themselves begin to spread. No one knows who they are, or where they came from, but one thing is clear-they have their eyes set on Arendelle, and nothing is going to stand in their way. With long-buried secrets rising and danger pressing in on every side, the kingdom is facing its greatest challenge yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Ice and Waves

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I was rewatching Frozen the other day, and like other people, wondered if there was actually a better way that the whole isolation mess could have handled. Then I remembered that in the myths, trolls are actually the children of a certain god, and it just went downhill from there. Also, I started wondering what Pirate!Elsa would look like, and well, that plot-bunny just would not leave me alone! So here you guys go!

* * *

As the troll finished altering her sister’s memories, Elsa couldn’t stop herself from asking, “But she won’t remember I have powers?”

“Listen to me Elsa,” the troll sighed. “This was not the first incident you have had, no?”

“Yes, but-” she began, mind flashing back to the tree branch she had accidently frozen when she tripped while playing with Anna weeks ago.

“You have remarkable control for one so young, yet out of all the powers mankind can have, yours is also the most dangerous. Unlike someone who can control fire, for instance, you could easily kill another with even a sliver of ice. For you, accidents _cannot_ be allowed,” the troll patiently explained.

“Then how do we help her?” her father pleaded.

“Because of the amount of danger in your gift, you must learn to fully control it before fear becomes your enemy," the troll told them as a light blue cloud formed a young woman performing magic before a crowd. But as he got to ‘fear’, it turned dark red, and the crowd converged on the woman, causing Elsa to gasp and press closer to her father. 

“Oh, excellent advice,” a male voice drawled behind them. “Terrify a child and practically encourage her parents to lock her up. _That_ will end so well.”

“My lord!” the troll exclaimed, whirling to face the speaker and sinking into a low bow.

The man completely ignored him as he strode forward, revealing a figure wrapped in a dark red cloak, hood pulled low over his face to conceal his identity. It didn’t completely work; while her parents seemed ignorant of the power surrounding him, Elsa could feel it and knew. So when he placed a finger where his lips would be under the hood, she understood that it was a warning to stay quiet, both to her and the trolls. After all, Loki wasn’t exactly known for being the most helpful of gods.Still, as he sank to one knee in front of her and gently cupped her face in one hand, Elsa became aware of her magic, usually a raging storm inside of her, stilling for the first time she could remember.

_Is this what most people feel like?_ she wondered. Almost as if he had heard her, Loki tilted his head just enough that she could see his signature crooked grin and dancing emerald eyes. _I suppose it is,_ his gaze seemed to say, _But how should I know?_ A second later, he was rising to his feet, face once again hidden from the world.

“Just as I thought,” he muttered. Then to her parents, “If you really wish to help your daughter, send her away from here.”

“What? How dare you-”

“She is Jotun-blessed! Unless she can teach herself what triggers her power, the only way she can ever hope to control it is to go someplace completely untouched by ice!” Loki hissed. “Or would you rather have her share Ingrid’s fate?”

Elsa frowned slightly; that name sounded so familiar. For a second, she thought she could remember a woman with white-blonde hair whispering that their power was a curse that would turn on their loved ones. With a bitter laugh, she rattled the strange shackles that completely covered her hands, and the young girl could hear her muttering that soon Elsa would be a kin-slayer like her. Then the memory faded, and Elsa was left with the impression that she had started to remember something important. But she had no idea what that was, so she promptly forgot and refocused on the conversation.

“How do you-,” her mother began, only to cut herself off and protest, “There has to be another way!”

“There is not, believe me,” Pabbie sighed. “I did not wish to tell you; most parents refuse to take that option anyway.”

“Thank you for your help,” her father muttered. “But we should head home; this is not a decision to make lightly.”

Elsa knew it was already made, however, at least for her. Her parents knew that her control was slipping, but they had no idea how much. For the past year or so, ever since she had been found wandering the lower levels of the palace, her magic had been slowly growing more and more unstable. Up until the tree incident, it was all small enough to hide or pass off as over-excitement. If a plate was frozen here, or there was snow in her room, well, she had been trying to build a model and got frustrated, that’s all. And yes, she had been using her powers; where else could the snow have come from? She was supposed to learn better control, wasn’t she?

“No, it is not,” Loki agreed quietly. But as the family departed, they could hear him calling, “Now go with my blessing, Daughter of Winter, and may the Norns make your path smooth.”

* * *

 

Two days later, Elsa boarded a ship headed for Corona. Only one bodyguard, an older man named Kai, went with her as a father and daughter would draw less attention than a princess and her guards. In an attempt to maintain this illusion, her distinctive white-blond hair was covered by a cap, and the royal family had said their goodbyes before she left the palace. Anna hadn’t understood why her older sister had to leave, but had been somewhat comforted by Elsa’s doll (“As a way to remember me, and a promise that I’ll be back,” she had said). But less than a month later, one of their merchant vessel’s captains came to the King and Queen with the news that the ship had been attacked by pirates.

There were no survivors.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Before anyone starts ranting about the length, I just want to say that this is meant to be a short prologue of sorts. Therefore certain things will be left unexplained for now, but I will get to them eventually, I swear. And I’m sorry if this chapter is really dialogue-heavy, but that’s just how the story demanded to be written. Next chapter will definitely go into more details on how Elsa can become a pirate if no one survived, and will hopefully have less talking.   
> Drop off a comment if you liked this!


End file.
